


A Different Game

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: After continuous losses in a game you two were playing together Yoosung decides to play something else. Feeling bad that he wasn't winning any of the rounds that you played together you decide to play a different game...





	A Different Game

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice smut with other MM characters! ^^;;

                “Yes, I won! You lose again!!” You laughed as you spun around in your chair to look at Yoosung. The high of your victory ebbed away as you saw his shoulders fall in defeat. “Aww, babe. Don’t be upset. It’s a new game for both of us. It’s just luck.”

                He didn’t turn to face you, but you could hear a long sigh escape him. “I bet it’s not.” He mumbled as he put his elbow in the desk and rested his chin in his hand. With his other hand he sadly traced the outline of his mousepad.

                “I’m serious. It just has to be luck.” You got out of your chair and walked over to him. Putting a hand on his head, you ruffled his blonde hair behind the headband of his headset.

                “No, it’s not.” He pouted as he pushed your hand away. He put his hand on the mouse and rolled the cursor over the screen to exit out of the game you were playing together and open a different one.

                Your brows furrowed as you looked at his computer monitor as the game booted up. _He’s really upset._ You thought to yourself as you stood behind his chair and watched him silently log in. You gently tapped your finger on the back of his chair as you watched him. _There’s got to be something_ … You smirked as an idea came to mind.

                You waited until he slipped into the tunnel vision that usually happened when he became engrossed in his gameplay. Making sure you knew he wouldn’t notice, you crawled under his desk careful not to bump his legs.

                You settled between his legs as you sat back on your knees. You could tell his game was getting intense because he started to mumble to himself as he leaned forward in his chair. _Now…_ You held out your hand and placed it on his thigh before slowly inching it upward.

                His body jerked underneath your fingers and he pushed his chair away from the desk enough to look down at you. His eyes were wide as he looked down at you. “Wh-What are you doing?!” He asked as a blush crept to his cheeks.

                “You want to play a different game but so do I.” You smiled up at him as you continued to move your hand up his thigh. “You can still play yours. My game just requires a joystick.”

                “But you-haaa…” He tilted his head back slightly as you pressed your hand against his cock, feeling it start to harden underneath your fingertips.

                “It looks like you want to play too, Yoosung.” You laughed softly as you ran your fingers along the length of his cock through his pants. You looked up in time to see him clap a hand over his mouth instead of muting his headset. _He’s already losing his mind._ You thought as you smiled to yourself. “You’re getting harder and harder, baby.”

                You heard him whimper softly into the palm of his hand as you used your index finger to trace the head of his cock. You pressed lightly to give the added friction of his clothes against the sensitive tip. Leaning in you nuzzled against him as you continued the movements of your finger.

                Scooting closer to him you kissed the head of his cock through his clothes, causing him to gasp. You could faintly hear the voices his teammates yelling at him for his sudden inactivity. Switching the hands that covered his mouth, he reached for the mouse with his dominant hand. Taking a few deep breaths, he bit his lower lip and gradually pulled his left hand away from his mouth. With shaking fingers, he reached for the keyboard and tried to continue playing.

                Your eyes locked with his as you unbuttoned his pants. You felt his body shudder as you used your tongue to lift the tab of the zipper before closing your lips around it. Holding the tab between your teeth, you pulled the zipper down as you heard his fingers fumble against the keys of his keyboard.

                His sucked in his stomach as your fingertips touched his skin before peeling away both sides of his pants. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers as if it was begging for more of your attention. “…Nngh!” He let out a groan as you wrapped your fingers around his cock from outside his boxers.

                “Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” You heard one of his teammates yell in the headset.

                “N-Nothing…I’m…I’m fine.” He said quickly as his pulled his fingers away from the keyboard. Closing his fingers into a fist he dug his nails into the palm of his hand to keep from moaning with pleasure as you began to pump your hand slowly.

                You glanced up at him, gauging his reactions. He had opened his mouth and began to pant as you leaned forward. You gently flicked the tip of your tongue against one of his balls as you slipped a finger underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers you pulled them down. His cock sprung to full attention with its sudden freedom and you heard him sigh in pleasure.

                “_______... You don’t ha—”

                His swallowed his whispered words when you trailed your tongue up the shaft of his cock only to circle it around the tip. You smiled inwardly as he slapped a hand over his mouth once more. You circled your tongue around the head again, lapping up the pre-cum that dribbled out of the tip.

                His back arched in his chair, and he threw his head back as you closed your lips around the head of his cock. Bit by bit, you took him further into the warmth your mouth. You heard a suppressed groan as you began to bob your head. You made sure every inch of his shaft was stimulated as you used a hand cover what you hadn’t taken into your mouth.

                His body shivered as you added moaning and suction with every guided thrust into your mouth. Your eyes widened slightly when you cupped his balls with your other hand and his hips jerked, causing him to thrust deeper into your mouth.

                Removing your hand from his cock you rested it against his hip as you sat up on your knees. You heart thudded against your chest as you prepared to fully take in the length of him. His body froze when he realized that his cock was going deeper than you had taken it before. You let out a moan and immediately you felt his hands against the back of your head.

                His body shivered, and he breathed heavily as his fingers curled in your hair. You heard him whimper before you felt the warmth of his cum sliding down your throat. You closed your eyes and swallowed it all before pulling away.

                Sitting back on your knees, you looked up at him as you wiped a finger across your lips. “Good game, Yoosung.” You smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. Some saliva had slipped from the corner of his lips as he continue to pant. His face was flushed, and his pupils were dilated from the pleasure he had received from you. You felt your own excitement in the knowledge that only you could make him feel this way. Tilting your head to the side and smiled up at him, already knowing you’d want to play this game with him again.

 _I can’t wait_ …


End file.
